For You, Only You
by wtfm4ry
Summary: Caroline Forbes wanted him. The first time she saw Niklaus Mikaelson CEO and founder of Mikaelson Enterprises, she wanted him. She had no idea what she was in for. AU 50 SHADES OF GREY BASED


Okay the story is going to be based on 50 shades but adding twists and turns of my own. I just wanted to write a small snippet first call it a Trial and Error as it's my first time writing a fanfiction online. Give me pointers, feedback, reviews, alternate endings haha?

Chapter 1: The CEO

Caroline POV

Caroline hurried quickly to the elevator and managed to clamp open the doors before they shut on her. She smiled to herself feeling somewhat like Hulk being able to break through barriers as she gathered her documents together for the interview. Caroline was nervous as the elevator numbers flashed higher and higher, making her feel uneasy. She was about to interview a major businessman by the name of Niklaus Mikaelson CEO and founder of Mikaelson Enterprises for her best friend Elena Gilbert who just happened to fall ill on the day of the meeting so Caroline had been kind enough to fill in for her but nevertheless the fact that Caroline was about to interview Niklaus frightened her more than anything.

She had heard a lot about him mostly from Elena who seemed like his autobiographer knowing each and every aspect of Niklaus Mikaelson's life from college to dropping out of Harvard to pursue a career in business to his favourite food which was apparently broccoli. Talk about creepy. Her thoughts were gone as soon as she heard the elevator ding and she had reached her stop.

As she stepped out of the elevator, she looked around at her surroundings. The environment was quaint with cream coloured walls and black and navy cubicles for the employees to work in, the smell of coffee drifted through the air and telephones were ringing continuously in the background. Employees were always pacing going from one place to another and never seemed to stay very long in their cubicle before having to rush off somewhere else. Caroline noticed the amount of women employees that were on this floor. All looked slim, sophisticated with their choice of clothing and had the same freakish hair colour ; brunette. _Well now we know he has a type. _She walked over to the receptionist that seemed be on a never ending line of telephone calls but finally after a very irritated fourth attempt, Caroline managed to get her attention long enough to tell her she was here for the interview and which room Niklaus was in. The receptionist snapped her fingers and an employee appeared to lead her to his office. _Of course the employee was one of the brunettes _Caroline rolled her eyes and then followed the brunette to a door labelled Niklaus Mikaelson. The brunette knocked twice on the door and ushered Caroline to open the door before she turned her heel and went back to her cubicle. _Well this was it. _She took a breath and unlocked the door.

Actually she couldn't. The door handle was stuck and she probably looked like a crazed maniac vigorously trying to open the door. _Well this is brilliant, CAN'T. YOU. JUST. OPEN. STUPID WOAHHHH _Caroline fell face first unto the floor as someone opened the door just as she had heaved it in aggravation. _Well this is embarrassing._ Caroline looked up to see the most gorgeous man, his hair a caramel blonde and just looked as if he had just run his hand a couple times through it but still it was sexy. His eyes were a serene ocean blue and his lips, oh god his lips were plump and quite a nice shade of red._So this is the famous Niklaus and Elena never bothered to tell me how attractive he was!_ _I wonder what those lips would taste like omg Caroline why are you thinking what his lips would taste like? you are here to interview him! Just get this over and done with._Niklaus extended his arm out to her and Caroline took it, a sudden warmth spreading her body. _Why was she feeling like this?_

"Elena Gilbert I'm assuming?" He was smirking at her.S_eriously the guy's british too? So not only is he sexy and attractive but he's british and I want to wipe that smirk off his face by kissing those luscious lips of his, God Caroline get your shit together._

"Well..not exactly my name is Caroline Forbes, I'm filling in for my friend Elena because she is currently in bed with the flu probably eating my stash of chocolate." She heard him chuckle as he ran his fingers through his hair and took this moment to analyze Niklaus' office. If she didn't know any better, this could be a mini library. The room was medium sized with large antique bookshelves on all the sides of the walls covering every inch aside from the window and door. Books in all shapes and sizes filled the shelves and a ladder was placed on one of the sides to ease the reader into finding a specific book. On his table were the usual office supplies along with two retro armchairs placed in front but Caroline's eyes lingered a bit on a photo of Niklaus and a blonde in Paris, the Eiffel tower seen merely in the background. _Oh. _

"Well Miss Caroline Forbes, take a seat and we shall begin."_The way he says my name with that accent._ He gestured her one of of the armchairs and Caroline took out the questions Elena had wanted Caroline to ask for the magazine article. Looking over at some of these questions, Caroline realised how stupid some of these questions were course coming from Elena, she shouldn't have been too surprised.

As she looked up to Klaus, she could see he was still smirking at her. She smiled back politely, cleared her throat and turned her recorder on and pressed the start button.

"So Mr Mikaelson, from what I hear your business is blossoming quite rapidly in the corporate industry and now you've become this superior CEO managing Mikaelson Enterprises, tell me how you've managed to stay on top? What is your secret?"

" Please call me Klaus.I believe that if one is to achieve success in any scheme, one must become the master of the scheme meaning knowing everything about it from inside out or like the back of my hand.I've worked exceptionally hard to get to where I am, making decisions based on logics and facts and it appears the more I work and the harder I work, the more luck I seem to have with the business not to mention my exceptional team of employees. You see, business is all about the people and I'm very good at judging people on how they work, what inspires them and how to incentivize them in order for the business to flourish."

"Ah, so you're one of those control freaks." It was out of her mouth before she could stop it and she regretted it oh so quickly. _Shit, why did I just say that..he's giving me the stink eye. Elena's going to kill me. Let's pray he lets me off easy._

"I like control. It plays a very significant role in my life Miss Forbes." Caroline saw a tint of sadness in Klaus' eyes with that response and wondered why that was so but moved unto another topic.

"Do you believe it is important to have a strong relationship with family?"

" Invincibly. Family is everything, they are your strong link they are the ones that holding you together. I am fortunate to be extremely close to my brother Elijah and sister Rebekah out of all the siblings and know indefinitely that there is nothing that can break us apart, forever and always how we like to state it." _Oh that blonde must be his sister haha_ _he cares so much about family, oh Mr Mikaelson you're killing me slowly_

_"_So do you have any hobbies when you're not working Mr Mikae- I mean Klaus?"

"I tend to indulge in the art department when I'm not busy managing the business. One of my paintings is hanging in the Hermitage not that anybody would notice." _  
_

"Oh? Well what do you like to paint?"

"Stallions mainly" the sarcasm evident in his voice. "No but seriously, I like to paint landscapes, people, emotions. It all depends on how I'm feeling at the time"

Caroline flipped over to the next series of questions, her eyebrow arching at some of the stupidity placed before her. _Seriously Elena, how does asking him if he's gay contribute to the corporate industry?_

"You seem to be bothered by whatever is written on that paper Caroline. Go on, have at it." It was like he was reading her mind but she was unsure how to approach him with what was coming next.

"Um.. are you..gay?" She breathed a little when she saw him laugh at how ridiculous that question sounded. He was shaking his head and smirking to himself. _This is a good sign._

"No Caroline, I am not gay."

"It's just there are no pictures of you with any female companions.. says Elena"

"I live a very private life Caroline and not to be rude but I don't think it's any of Elena's business if I were gay or not."

"I'm sorry, it was one of the questions."

"So these aren't your questions but the Miss Elena Gilbert's?"

"Guilty as charged" His smirk widened and the sparkle in his eye made Caroline flush._ What are you doing to me, Mr Mikaelson?How are you making me feel things I've never felt before?_

"Well that's enough for the magazine article, let's talk about you." _Wait, what._

So that's the end of chapter one kind of short I know it'll grow longer as the chapters progress I give you my word. *elijah hair flick*


End file.
